


Vacation! Yeah Sure

by Razial



Series: The Vacation Series [3]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Charmed (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Tomb Raider & Related Fandoms
Genre: Action/Adventure, F/M, Multiple Crossovers, Other, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:56:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razial/pseuds/Razial
Summary: The vacation of Harry and Xander and their companions continues.





	

**Author's Note:**

> If you don't like to read bad things written about Dumbledore, Snape, Ron or Hermione, stop reading now. If you continue reading and then don't like it, don't bother to complain, you were warned.

Vacation! Yeah Sure

Author: Razial 

Beta: Hawklan

 

Disclaimer: I do not own Buffy the Vampire Slayer or any of the characters connected to it, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters connected to it and I do not own Lara Croft or any of the characters connected to it. I do not own Charmed or any of the characters connected. They all belong to whoever created them or own the rights to them.

Pairing: Harry/Cho/Katie and Xander/Lara/Prue

Summary: The vacation of Harry and Xander and their companions continues.

 

Note: If you don't like to read bad things written about Dumbledore, Snape, Ron or Hermione, stop reading now. If you continue reading and then don't like it, don't bother to complain, you were warned.

++++

(Bell Spanish home)

 

Katie awoke to find Cho was still asleep, but she quickly noted Harry was missing. She sighed knowing that even with all that her lover had been through he still had things to work out. This was one of the reasons they had come to Spain, so Harry could take time out and finally face those things. She had suggested the use of her family holdings once Kaira had said they should go to Spain.

 

She slowly got to her feet, careful not to wake the sleeping Cho, and made her way through the house intent on tracking down Harry. She paused in the kitchen and used her enhanced senses to try to find him. Closing her eyes she pushed harder and finally found an echo right on the roof of the house. Almost smiling she knew why Harry would go there. He loved the stars and to feel the air in his face, granted Spain was usually a hot place, but as magical folk they could change that.

 

Harry Potter stared of into the night still going over the events of the plane ride to Spain. The demon that had attacked them had not done so randomly, he was certain of that. No it must have been planned, but the question was how it found out which plane they would be on and they were not the only targets. Xander and his lovers also seemed to be on this things hit list.

He thought of his meeting with the older male and went over what he knew about him. He did not seem surprised to be in trouble and he clearly knew how to use a dagger. His lovers were both just as competent and he recalled seeing one armed with some very unique handguns. They were fighters, but he did not know what they were used to fighting. Sighing he leaned back on the roof and moved onto other things, the demon was dead and Xander and his lovers were off on their own vacation. As he continued to stare off into the night his mind wandered into the past.

He struggled against the memories, but in the end they pulled him away and he knew it was time to face what had transpired between him and his former friends and allies.

+++

(Flashback, Hogwarts)

Harry growled as he stormed back into the castle for the first time since he had been taken by Kaira, behind him came his bodyguard. They were the elite of his clan and each was sworn to him and Kaira who walked at his side. The castle seemed to respond to his presence as every door opened before him.

As he entered the great hall he caused a complete silence to descend over the students and staff in attendance, as they noted who had returned. He sneered as his face fell on the old man still seated at the head of the hall, trying to look like a king of old.

 

His guards spread out ensuring to cover as much of the hall as they could. More guards came in from the army he had left outside the gates. Looking around he soon noted Neville and Luna moving over to greet him, ignoring the shouts of Dumbledore to stay away. He raised his hand indicating to allow the two to pass. He knew these two had been loyal to him and had not betrayed him to the old man's machinations. He shook Neville's hand and greeted Luna with a warm hug, before he stepped back.

"Welcome home Harry," Luna finally spoke, breaking the silence.

 

"Thanks, it is good to see the castle again," he responded with a nod. "What you are about to hear and see will not be nice, but it is the truth. A truth it took time to find and one I will never forgive," he told them.

 

Kaira watched the conversation between her consort and his true friends, but quickly noted movement from the side, cocking her head she noted the old man who had ruined his life heading towards him, followed by the sneering one called Snape, who had so wounded Harry and the two traitor friends were just behind them.

"They are coming my love," she stated, causing Harry to step in front of Luna and Neville who backed off knowing whatever was going to happen they did not want to be in the middle of it.

 

"Where have you been Harry?" Dumbledore demanded to know. "Do you know how long the Order has been searching for you?" he asked.

"I couldn't give a rat's arse old man," Harry shot back. "I am here to say only a few things," he added. "First, Voldemort and every last one of his followers are dead and so is the Ministry, they fell earlier this morning," he stated with a cold smile, as the old man looked first shocked and then horrified, whilst Hermione went pale and Ron began to splutter. "Two, I know just how far you, Snape, Ron and Hermione have betrayed me old man and I am here for a reckoning," he went on, before Snape cut him off.

 

"How dare you talk to the Headmaster in such a way Potter?" Snape sneered, not believing for an instant that the Dark Lord was dead. "Just like your idiotic father and..." Snape never finished his rant, as Kaira seemed to vanish only to reappear right in front of the man and back hand him to the floor, breaking his nose with a wet pop.

 

"Never speak to my consort in such a manner again or you will lose your tongue," Kaira warned, her eyes seemed to tinge red. "That goes for all of you," she added, as two guards hauled Snape back to his feet and then pulled him away from their clan leader's daughter.

"Consort?" Hermione demanded to know, moving to stand in front of Harry who glared at her, but she refused to back down. "Harry, you are supposed to marry Ginny," she exclaimed missing the frown on the red headed girl in question's face at this.

"Only because the old man wants to use her to regain control of me, when I returned, but that will never happen. Your plans are over old man," Harry responded. "Your time is over and a new Ministry will rise from the ashes of the old and you will have nothing to do with it. This castle will also no longer lie in your hands," he continued, his tone growing colder as he went. "For your crimes I banish you from Hogwarts and before you try and say I have no power to do so think again. I am the ruler of this castle by right of blood and conquest," he all but roared. "As I said I know how much you've tried to hide from me, including the fact that my family is an offshoot of the Gryffindor line. This castle is my birthright," he explained, as some of the other teachers approached.

"Professor Flitwick will take your place as headmaster, as he has never gone along with any of your plans. Sadly I cannot say the same for Professor McGonagall who will follow you into banishment," Harry stated. His own eyes began to glow red as he glanced at the Scottish witch who frowned and looked away, unable to meet his eyes.

"What are you?" Ron shouted, as he backed away from him.

"I'm the Lord of vampires, a very unique vampire," Harry replied, smiled and showed his fangs and he enjoyed the looks of fear that appeared on the group in front of him.

 

"You cannot do this," Dumbledore protested, as he went for his wand, but instead of aiming for Harry, he attacked Kaira who was caught by surprise and was blasted backwards towards the doors.

 

Harry's eyes went blood red and his own wand appeared and before anyone could move or say anything, Harry screamed the one curse everyone had believed he would never use. The green light of Avada Kedavra struck Dumbledore right in the face and blew him right back up the hall, much to the shock of the student body. Harry then checked on his lover.

 

Thankfully she was still alive, but badly wounded and he quickly cut his wrist and fed her some of his blood. He then summoned some of the guards to take her back to their tent. Turning back to the remaining traitors he stalked forward all thoughts of mercy now gone from his mind, as he glanced at each in turn and thought what would be the most fitting punishments for them.

 

Luna and Neville watched all of this from the back, shocked by what Harry had said about the Headmaster and the others. The fact that he was now a vampire did not bother them so much, as he seemed very much the same as before.

 

"Harry, you just murdered Dumbledore," Hermione screamed outraged.

 

"That is what happens when you harm my lover," Harry growled right back, annoyed that Hermione thought she could still control his actions and finally an idea came to him, that would really make Hermione pay for her crimes.

 

He grabbed her and pulled her away from Ron who was quickly restrained by two of his guards. Hermione tried to pull away, but he refused to release her and turned her around, he sank his fangs into her neck making her scream, but he had no intention of making her a vampire.

 

No for her crimes she would be a mindless ghoul, something he had not yet got around to creating, but he knew how to make one.

 

Hermione struggled as things began to darken and her mind became fuzzy, she cursed Harry, but found forming thoughts after that very hard. Her body became slack and her eyes lost their intelligence and life. Harry formed the command in his mind that would transform Hermione into a ghoul, but just before he did so he ensured she knew just what her fate would be. Her feeble scream of protest was like music to him, before he completed his work. She stumbled away from him and fell to her knees as the transformation continued.

 

"What did you do to her Potter?" Ron demanded to know.

 

"The same thing that is about to happen to you," Harry replied with a cold humorless smile.

 

As with Hermione, Ron struggled, but could not break Harry's hold on him. All he could do was scream and shout, before he too succumbed to what was happening to him. He joined Hermione on the floor suffering the rather painful transformation into a ghoul. He finally turned to Snape the man who had hurt him the most.

 

"You are the most vile person on the face of this planet Snape, even worse than Dumbledore and Voldemort combined. All of you hatred for me, because my mother despised you and refused to love you," he growled. "You tried to rape her during your last year in school and would have succeeded had my father not found you," he went on, his eyes again becoming blood red. "You then told that idiot Voldemort the prophecy that sent him on his journey to kill me and my father. I know you asked him to spare my mother so you could use potions to control her, but he spoiled your plans when he killed her for refusing to step aside," he spat. "You then did everything you could to make my life hell. Blaming me for everything that went wrong in your life like a stupid kid, you raped my mind at the behest of the old man and enjoyed every single moment of pain you inflicted on me," he took a breath before he continued while he ignored the looks of horror and shock on the rest of the school's faces at his accusations. "I was going to kill you, but I realise now that is too good for you. Your fate will be a fitting one," he finished.

The guards forced Snape to his knees and forced him to bend his neck sideways. Harry quickly attacked him, wanting to get this over with quickly. Snape would be just like the other two, a mindless ghoul, forever bound to serve him and any of his blood. Snape put up a struggle, but soon his strength failed. His last thought was to curse James Potter and his spawn then his mind crumbled forever.

 

Harry stepped backwards and watched as Snape's body began to convulse as the transformation took hold, glancing back to Hermione and Ron showed him that they were in the last stages of the transformation. He signaled the guards to take all three away and another to escort McGonagall out of the castle.

 

"Professor Flitwick, the castle is yours," he spoke, his voice now back to its normal tone. "Serve it well or I will be back. Neville, Luna I think we need to talk," he said, before he turned and left the hall, followed by his two friends, leaving a room full of shocked and horrified people.

+++

(Bell Spanish home)

 

Harry shot upwards as the memory finally faded and glancing backwards showed him that Katy was watching him with a worried expression. He sighed as he knew that in the end his former friends had brought what he had done down on themselves. Snape had done more than enough to earn his fate and the old man had been stupid enough to hurt Kaira. Thinking of her, made him realise how much he missed his queen, but for now she was needed back home.

Katie soon snuggled up against him and he began to relax, as she ran her hands through his hair. He had done what he had to do. He had punished the guilty and made sure their plans would never succeed. The world was a much better place now that they were no longer free to try to control things. Neville and Luna made sure that the magical world was a much fairer place and Flitwick had reformed the school so that the bad blood of the houses did not run so deep anymore.

"Are you okay Harry?" Katie finally asked, as she felt all the stress leave him.

"I am now. I think I've put the first major thing behind me now," Harry replied with a smile, before reaching up and bringing her down so he could capture her lips in a scorching kiss.

 

Katie moaned as she felt the passion Harry had for her. She moaned even more when she felt one his hands palm one her of her breasts, the idea of making love on the roof of the house turned her on very much.

 

She pushed down onto his back again and quick straddled him once she had removed his boxer shorts, guiding him into her made her cry out, but she quickly picked up a pace as she removed her t-shirt and allowed Harry access to her breasts. He leaned up and quickly captured one of her nipples and began to suck and nibble on it with his fangs, the sensations doubled due to their vampiric nature. The pace increased for the next ten minutes before she arched her back in a powerful climax with Harry following soon after. She collapsed onto his chest and smiled as she felt him pull her closer. She also heard him cast a simple notice me not charm so no one would spot them, with Harry running his hands through her now wet hair she drifted off to sleep, content and warm with Harry following soon after her.

+++

(Madrid, the next day)

 

Xander Harris was flanked on one side by Prue and on the other by Lara, as they neared their destination. Phoebe had suggested they visit some of the magically hidden places in Spain first. The idea that there were historical buildings and even villages hidden from the world was not really that much of a surprise after all he had seen since learning the truth. He felt a slight tingle, as he passed the hidden wards that hid the great Roman palace he now saw, it was breath taking, as he looked it over.

 

He noted Lara was very interested in checking this place out and so did Prue. He recalled Prue had a thing for antiques just as much as Lara did, thanks to her former job. According to the magical tour guide this palace had been built by Emperor Hadrian. It was taken over by the wizards and witches of the magical world sometimes during the middle ages, which explained why it still stood in all its glory.

"I wonder why they didn't do the same to places like the coliseum in Italy," Prue said, as she looked over the nearby art work and statues as they continued to move forward.

 

"The Coliseum is too public a place and always has been for it to vanish like this place," Lara responded. "I guess it also depends on what kind of magic actually hides this place from the rest of the world," she added thoughtfully.

Entering the palace showed that the original artwork remained inside as well as outside, it truly was a marvelous thing. They could almost imagine they were in the Roman age. As they moved along they began to notice paintings that had to be from the magical world, so clearly not everything in the palace was original.

 

Xander was about to turn the corner only to be almost run down by an equally surprised Harry Potter and his two companions. With a little help from Lara he quickly regained his balance.

 

"Hello Harry, I'm surprised to run into you again so quickly," Xander said, shaking the younger man's hand.

"Yeah me too," Harry said. "How did you get past the wards?" he asked.

 

"Ah we have friends who are part of the magical world," Xander replied. "It's not so hard really," he added.

 

Anything else was cut off as a large roar cut through the palace, making all six freezes in place before exchanging annoyed looks. Soon people began to rush by them, all clearly in a panic. Xander sighed as he realized this vacation was not exactly turning out to be much fun. He glanced at Lara and Prue who just looked resigned.

 

He reached into his trench coat and pulled out a sword. Lara quickly pulled her pistols from their hiding places in her backpack, whilst Prue just rubbed her hands together before moving forwards.

Harry nodded and pulled his wand and moved to follow, Xander took his left side whilst Cho and Katie brought up the rear and Lara quickly caught up with Prue. They were ignored by everyone who was running away from the main hall. The roaring continued and soon the added sounds of things been smashed reached them. They entered the hall in twos only to come to a dead stop, as they found the source of the disturbance. Standing right in the middle of the hall was a huge winged demon that looked like it had come out of the bible or the most darkened fantasy novels.

 

Before they could move to engage it, the sounds of footsteps echoed off the halls polished floor and soon a figure emerged and once it removed the hood of its cloak, they could see who it was.

"Draco Malfoy," Harry sighed, as he noted that his former classmate looked quite happy. "Why am I not surprised?" he added.

 

"You know this person?" Xander inquired.

 

"I'm afraid I do," Harry confirmed. "He used to be a classmate of mine, who always tried to bully me and failed," he explained. "After the war against Voldemort I clearly made the mistake of letting him live. I should have realised he would try and get revenge," he said with a shake of his head.

"Revenge for what?" Lara inquired, filing away the mention of a war in the magical world.

"You are going to pay for the death of my father, Potter," Draco sneered. "As well as what you did to Professor Snape," he added, while he moved forward a little. "This demon is going to wipe you and your harlots out. I will then return to Britain and kill those idiots Longbottom and Lovegood and take control as is my right," he screamed, his eyes slightly crazed.

 

Harry sighed, not at all surprised to see Draco was still trying to follow in his father's footsteps or that he felt he could truly stand against him, even after he had killed Voldemort and Dumbledore. He moved to the front of the group and prepared to engage Draco.

 

Xander and the others moved to engage the demon, who moved to face them. It towered over them, but they were not intimidated in the least. They had all seen and faced worse things in their lives. Harry and Draco started things off with casting the same spell, before each moved to dodge.

Xander quickly rushed forward and tried to slice through the thick skin of the demon's legs, but failed. Lara opened fire right of the bat, aiming for the things eyes and face. Prue unleashed her own personal power and pushed the demon away from them a little, but doing little else, much to her annoyance.

 

Cho pulled her wand and started to cast cutting and blasting curses, whilst Katie went for bone breakers and slashing curses. Xander lashed out with his sword again, but again failed to make a dent.

 

Harry dodged another AK from Draco, but continued to move towards the blond haired teen, intent on ending this threat once and for all. He would not make the mistake of leaving him alive this time. He jumped over a Crucio attempt and then used his enhanced speed to slam into Draco and so he knocked the wind out of his rival.

Draco tried to recover, but Harry rammed his knee into his guts, doubling him over and leaving him open to another kick to the base of his spine. Draco fell to the floor, but quickly tried to recover again. Harry used the same spell his father had used to make Snape hang upside down, Draco cursed him as he lost his hold on his wand and it fell to the floor.

 

"Time to die Draco and join your father in hell," Harry spat, before he closed his fist and using his superior strength, he rammed his fist right through Draco's chest. 

 

Draco's eyes went wide, as blood spurted out of his mouth and chest wound. He tried to speak, but found he could do nothing but moan as his life quickly left him. His last sight was of Harry Potter's cold green eyes staring down at him. Harry released the spell holding Draco up and turned to see how the fight with the demon was going. He quickly noted that Cho was out cold and Katie was about to be crushed by the things massive foot. Enraged at the idea of his lovers being hurt he lashed out with his magic, knocking the thing backwards. This allowed Katie to get out of its way, whilst Xander finally managed to cut into the things legs thanks to the cutting and slashing curses Cho and Katie had managed to land.

 

This made the demon roar out in pain, as Prue unleashed her power again, this time in sync with Harry. This forced the demon backwards again. Lara quickly reloaded and then took careful aim this time and the she fired. This time she succeeded in blowing out one of the things eyes, making it roar even more.

 

Xander lashed out with his sword again bringing it down to its knees, as he cut into the things veins. Harry summoned as much of his power as he could and formed it into a stake of ice, before he sent it straight into the things chest.

Black blood spurted out everywhere, almost covering Lara who had to roll out of the way before coming back up and unloading the two clips she had into the things face.

 

Xander helped Cho back to her feet, as she came awake again and watched as the demon swayed backwards before collapsing onto its front. He moved forward and with all the strength he could muster, he plunged his sword into its head.

 

"Do you think it's dead?" Cho asked, as she rubbed her sore head.

"I think so," Xander replied, as he pulled his sword out of the things head and stepped away. "I wonder where the hell that kid found this thing," he wondered.

 

"Knowing Draco like I did, most likely from one of his father's old friends," Harry responded, as he waved his wand and made the blood vanish from the sword and smirked at Xander's thankful nod.

 

"We should get out of here," Katie suggested, as her enhanced hearing picked up the sounds of approaching people.

"I agree," Lara quickly agreed. "We've already had to face the police for a series of killings back on the plane," she reminded them.

 

"Then for now this is goodbye, but I suggest we meet up tomorrow at this café," Harry said with a nod, as he handed over the address to a local café, near the Bell's Spanish house.

Cho and Katie quickly moved over to Harry who produced an empty can. Muttering a charm he turned it into a portkey and flung it to Xander and gave a quick explanation of what it was. He quickly made a second and a few seconds later both groups vanished.

When the Aurors arrived they found one corpse and a dead demon, but no evidence as to what had killed them. The Auror captain cursed as he realised they would have to close down the palace, whilst they conducted the investigation. Turning he stormed out of the hall to make his report, leaving his underling in charge. He hoped he would find who was responsible for this, as this could cost him his job and that was not something he liked.

The End


End file.
